equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike the Dog/Gallery/Legend of Everfree
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Inside_Twilight_Sparkle's_bedroom_EG4.png Twilight_and_Spike_sleeping_EG4.png Spike_hears_Twilight's_friends_outside_EG4.png Sunset_and_friends_enter_Twilight's_room_EG4.png That's not like you.png Twilight_Sparkle_fetches_a_suitcase_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_Twilight's_old_hoodie_EG4.png Spike_sitting_next_to_Twilight's_suitcase_EG4.png Rarity_holding_Twilight's_Fall_Formal_dress_EG4.png we're gonna be out in the woods.png if we were going to the moon.png Rainbow_zips_up_Twilight's_suitcase_EG4.png let me just get changed.png Twilight_Sparkle_takes_out_her_summer_shirt_EG4.png Midnight_Sparkle_appears_in_Twilight's_room_EG4.png Spike_and_Sunset_Shimmer_getting_erased_EG4.png Twilight_wakes_up_from_her_nightmare_EG4.png we can't stop silly.png Equestria_Girls_on_the_Camp_Everfree_bus_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_skeptical_EG4.png Sunset_trying_to_say_something_EG4.png so much fun.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_about_marshmallows_EG4.png sleep on marshmallow pillows.png probably not gonna do that.png CHS_students_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png some of our favorite memories.png Fluttershy, Spike, and Rarity riding the CHS bus EG4.png Rainbow and Sunset riding the CHS bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Spike "I definitely wanna go" EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Spike excited about squirrels EG4.png Spike barking excitedly EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png Applejack "still gonna forage" EG4.png Applejack talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Applejack "magic magnet" EG4.png Applejack "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Rarity and Applejack outside Sunset's tent EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and Spike in their tent EG4.png Spike "another one of her nightmares" EG4.png Spike with Sci-Twi's socks on his face EG4.png Objects float in Sci-Twi and Sunset's tent EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset look at floating objects EG4.png Sunset excited and Sci-Twi frightened EG4.png Objects drop to the floor around Sunset and Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi doesn't want to talk about it EG4.png Sunset sitting on her tent bed EG4.png Sci-Twi "I brought some crazy new kind" EG4.png Sci-Twi leaving the Sapphire Tent EG4.png Sci-Twi "I really don't" EG4.png Sunset "this isn't necessarily a bad thing!" EG4.png Sunset tries to cast magic on the sunscreen EG4.png Spike "you're just gonna have to pick it up" EG4.png Sunset picks up the sunscreen bottle EG4.png Sunset and Spike leaving the tent EG4.png Gloriosa walks away from Sunset EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Spike jumps into Fluttershy's arms EG4.png Gloriosa thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Fluttershy hugging Spike too tightly EG4.png Fluttershy loosens her grip on Spike EG4.png Fluttershy "that story got to me" EG4.png Rarity recalling the Friendship Games EG4.png Rarity realizes she is upsetting Sci-Twi EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm gonna turn in" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Sci-Twi sleeping uneasily again EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed falls back to the ground EG4.png Spike gets a rude awakening EG4.png Spike "time to get up already" EG4.png Spike going back to sleep EG4.png Sunset_doesn't_find_Twilight_in_the_tent_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_finds_Spike_still_sleeping_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_waking_Spike_up_EG4.png Spike_wakes_up_in_a_startle_EG4.png Spike_wakes_up_very_startled_EG4.png Spike_face-pawing_EG4.png I was having the best dream.png Spike_making_a_realization_EG4.png Spike_rubbing_his_paws_together_EG4.png Spike_goes_to_look_for_squirrels_EG4.png before you run off.png Spike_asks_Sunset_Shimmer_what_happened_EG4.png That's just it.png I dont know if it was her.png I can track her down.png Spike_leaving_to_track_down_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_and_Spike_listen_in_on_Twilight_and_Timber_EG4.png I guess we can help twilight.png Spike_agreeing_with_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Spike_meet_up_with_Twilight_EG4.png I was looking for you.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_feel_the_earth_quake_EG4.png Celestia_and_campers_feeling_the_earth_quake_EG4.png Is than an earthquake.png Wr aren't near the fault lines.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_hear_Bulk_Biceps_EG4.png Rarity's_shield_pushes_Applejack_backward_EG4.png What in the world just happen.png Oh dear.png Rarity_apologizes_to_Applejack_EG4.png Did I just do whatever that was.png Twilight_starting_to_feel_guilty_again_EG4.png Twilight_leaving_to_get_Applejack_a_towel_EG4.png Sunset_and_Spike_follow_after_Twilight_EG4.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_leave_the_rock_climbing_area_EG4.png I got this.png Gloriosa_Daisy_leaving_to_get_towels_and_cocoa_EG4.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_run_to_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_enter_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Camp_Everfree_mess_hall_covered_in_dough_EG4.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_covered_in_dough_EG4.png The only bird I can understand.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_look_at_Fluttershy_EG4.png Flock_of_birds_flying_into_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Applejack_and_Rarity_enter_the_mess_hall_EG4.png Applejack_interrupting_Rarity_EG4.png it knocked Applejack over.png Fluttershy_suggests_Gaea_Everfree_as_the_culprit_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_turn_to_face_the_mess_hall_doors_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_in_the_messy_camp_cafeteria_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_listening_to_Celestia's_announcement_EG4.png I don't know about the rest of you all.png we should try to figure it out.png what the rest of you want.png CHS_campers_making_paper_lanterns_EG4.png why aren't you with everyone else.png something at camp is causing.png I think it's midnight sparkle.png she is still part of me.png infecting my friends.png what are we gonna do.png Twilight_Sparkle_doesn't_know_what_to_do_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_hear_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Twilight,_Snips,_and_Snails_approach_the_dock_with_their_lanterns_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_compliments_Twilight's_lantern_EG4.png what are you doing out here twilight.png meeting a cab to take us home.png she thought you'd talk her out of it.png Sunset_Shimmer_having_a_realization_EG4.png this is my new magic.png Timber_Spruce_looking_at_his_axe_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_reveals_his_cart_of_firewood_EG4.png it's legit.png That weird thing where the earth shook.png Timber_Spruce_offering_his_hand_to_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_sees_gem_dust_falling_out_of_Timber's_pocket_EG4.png just found our gaea everfree.png make us think she was real.png Spike_going_to_tell_Twilight_the_truth_EG4.png not yet.png a 100 perecent sure.png Spike_agreeing_and_wagging_his_tail_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_a_book_in_her_bed_EG4.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_Twilight's_ringtone_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_Sunset_Shimmer's_text_EG4.png I thought we weren't supposed to.png Sci-Twi_running_with_Puppy_Spike_EG4.png Sunset_tells_Twilight_to_keep_her_voice_down_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_pulling_Twilight_by_the_arm_EG4.png Sci-Twi,_Spike,_and_Sunset_look_at_the_cave_EG4.png what's going on down there.png it's gaia everfree.png someone who wants us to think.png Sunset,_Sci-Twi_and_Spike_entering_a_cave_EG4.png Sci-Twi,_Spike_and_Sunset_exploring_the_cave_EG4.png this place is beautiful.png there's equestrian magic here.png I thought timber was just faking.png Gloriosa_appears_before_Sunset_and_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_and_Twilight_shocked_to_see_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_confronting_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png another problem somewhere else.png I can see things.png because I have magic too.png and so do our friends.png Vines_growing_beneath_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_EG4.png Spike_bites_at_the_vines_around_Twilight's_legs_EG4.png Spike_frees_Twilight's_legs_from_the_vines_EG4.png Twilight_and_Sunset_are_freed_from_the_vines_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_patting_Spike_on_the_head_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_tells_Twilight_to_use_her_magic_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_nervous_about_using_her_magic_EG4.png I don't think I can lift something that big.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Spike_in_her_arms_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_determined_to_help_her_friends_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_sets_Spike_down_on_the_ground_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_stands_before_the_boulder_EG4.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_race_back_to_camp_EG4.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Spike_outside_the_brambles_EG4.png Twilight_uses_her_magic_on_the_brambles_EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Spike_jumps_into_Twilight_Sparkle's_arms_EG4.png Spike_marvelling_at_Twilight's_new_necklace_EG4.png some kind of connection.png Rarity's_friends_all_stare_at_her_EG4.png our band could play.png I could help write a new song.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_on_rope_bridge_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_lying_in_the_grass_EG4.png Squirrels_unfurl_carpet_as_Spike_chases_them_EG4.png Fluttershy_picking_up_Spike_EG4.png Birds_help_Fluttershy_decorate_the_cave_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_roasting_marshmallows_EG4.png Photograph_of_Equestria_Girls_smiling_together_EG4.png The_Camp_Everfree_dock_is_repaired_again_EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png The_Camp_Everfree_dock_is_destroyed_yet_again_EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity_fainting_EG4.png Category:Character gallery pages